Sonder
by Mr.Mocha
Summary: "He felt compelled to go to her. Like a moth attracted to the flickering light bulb in the darkness." ItaHina; oneshot.


_Sonder_

_-::-_

Itachi was surrounded by business owners and philanthropists, all here to attend the celebration that the Hyuuga's were throwing. His family, being neck in neck with the Hyuuga business, were first to receive invitations. Their friendly competition weren't the only reason they were invited, of course, his parents and Hiashi and his wife seemed to be best friends.

Sitting down in the chair, Itachi sat straight and tried to look poised — just as he was raised to do for events like this.

Why was the celebration being thrown?

Hiashi had finally found out which daughter of his would (eventually) take over his business. Weary, yet attentive eyes tried to find the female he was looking for; the older Hyuuga daughter.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Which was a hard task, seeing as that the girl never tends to stand out. Or speak. Since the two families were fairly familiar with each other, the Uchiha boys frequently met the Hyuuga girls. From his prior visits, he knows that Hanabi is the more talkative (and flirty) of the two which makes up for Hinata' shy, submissive demeanor.

He was only looking for the refined girl because his first guess was that she'd be the one who would be Hiashi's successor — being the eldest and all. It was how business works — or something like that.

Soon enough, onyx eyes settled upon the girl. She was off in the other side of the room, sitting by herself in a corner. She looked like she was quietly observing everyone, the way her timid eyes would shift its attention from her lap to the crowd of people. A subtle frown made its way onto her delicate features.

Unknowingly, Itachi got up from his chair. He felt compelled to go to her.

Like a moth attracted to the flickering light bulb in the darkness.

He took one step, and then the room stills. Hiashi is now in the front of the room, with a female next to him. Itachi regretfully looks away from Hinata to observe the scene that is unveiling. The female next to Hiashi was his duplicate. Hiashi was looking at her proudly, ready to make a speech.

The female was none other than Hanabi.

And all at once, the pieces fit together. The bright smile on Hiashi's face, the happy look on Hanabi's as the words were said. Itachi blocked out the cheers and applause that erupted inside the room. He strode over to the girl who _should _have been up there.

She was smiling and clapping with the others.

He found his way to her, like the moth he is. Her bright flickered, but still remained bright.

She looked up at him, as she stopped clapping. Her smile remained as she greeted him. Itachi looked at her quizzically. She should be there, instead of Hanabi.

She should have the recognition.

"Why?" He asked.

And then he noticed the wistful look in her eyes, threatening to spill unshed tears.

She didn't answer, and closed her eyes.

Her flickering light went out all of a sudden. Itachi remained hopelessly lost.

Blindly, she reached out, and pressed her forehead against his chest. She didn't cry. She simply stood there, in close proximity with the male, holding him.

He said nothing.

The only thing he did was take in the slight smell of citrus, and awkwardly put his chin on top of her dark blue hair, and fall victim to her.

-::-

The next time he saw her was an accident.

He had just finished a small meeting he had to attend, and he saw her face among countless of others in the café. They haven't spoken since the incident, which was weeks ago.

She was with her friends, he observed. Itachi watched from a table away, as she tried to partake in the conversation the blonde female and pink haired girl was having. She was shot down every time. Her quiet personality clashed with theirs.

What made him want to go over there was the look in her eye as the other two would communicate with each other effortlessly. She seemed uncomfortable, the way she kept shifting in the seat.

Her light was flickering again, and he was tempted.

The other two girls, he vaguely remembered as Ino and Sakura thanks to Sasuke's retelling of events, noticed his arrival before Hinata did. Their eyes lit up and both of the girls immediately started fawning over him. Itachi, not wanting to be rude, gave them a polite hello, and then turned his attention back to Hinata.

He extended his arm, and offered his hand. She looked at it curiously at first, and then her cheeks flared and she began sputtering incoherent things. Itachi fought the urge to laugh.

"Accompany me?" He asked politely. Hinata stared at him with unhidden shock and disbelief. Ino and Sakura were squealing their approval in the background. She shyly put her hand into his, and let him help her get up from the chair. Without sparing a glance or two at Ino or Sakura, he whisked her away; leading the way as she trailed behind.

He faltered in step once she asked where they were going. Where _were _they going? In his moment of confusion, he felt her hand slip away from his. She took the warmth he had felt along with it. Itachi felt oddly discomforted by that.

"Away," He answered after thinking for a while. "We're going away." And without a moment to waste, he started walking again, with no destination in mind.

She followed behind him, like a bee in search of nectar.

And soon, their steps fell into sync, and they walked side by side.

Neither spoke. They valued the comfortable silence.

-::-

He tried speaking to her more after that.

She tried responding more.

Soon enough, they found a little second in between their busy schedules where they would simply look at each other and smile.

They weren't very close. But they weren't complete strangers.

No longer being just an add-on to the backdrop of their usual life; they examined each other in the silence. They sat and stared.

Sometimes they questioned. Sometimes they would answer.

Like a cop and a criminal.

Itachi found himself getting comfortable with the girl's silent presence.

And the invigorating smell of citrus she brought with her.

When Itachi found out Hinata liked to press flowers, he bought her a bouquet. She kissed him on the cheek. The next week he bought her two bouquets. All he got was a warm smile from her.

That was good enough for him.

When Itachi told Hinata he liked going to traditional cafés, she made sure they visited one every week together. This earned her a small kiss on the forehead.

That was too much for her, and she promptly fainted afterwards.

He held her hand the next day, testing his limits.

She simply gave in, and squeezed his hand.

This time, Itachi blushed.

-::-

It was when Hinata went on a one week trip with her friends that Itachi Uchiha realized he was in love with her.

He missed the citrusy smell, and the way she would always go out of her way to make him happy. He missed the way her eyes would grow wide with wonder, and how beautiful her rosy cheeks were.

He missed _her_.

Like how a preschooler would miss his mother the minute she lets his hand go.

And to occupy his time without her, he thought about her; during work, during break — every single second. He thought about ways to tell her.

_I love you_.

He then thought about the many different ways she might reject him. Sasuke told him he was being paranoid. Itachi would say he was being realistic.

He thought about going to Hanabi. But decided against it; thinking it'd be much more efficient if he came up with a way himself.

One week later, and he had nothing conjured up. But it didn't matter once he smelled citrus again and she bent down to kiss his cheek.

He could wait one more week.

He just wanted one more week with her.

-::-

Itachi never imagined Hinata would beat him to it.

Right now, they were in one of his favorite cafés, done with their beverage and now chatting idly. And then Hinata let it slip.

"I think I love you," She blurted suddenly. It got quiet at their table after that, as onyx eyes bored into pale pupil less ones.

Her face now resembled a tomato, and she stuttered as Itachi continued to stare at her wordlessly, trying to mask his happiness.

"What?" He asked, teasing her.

"I – I – I" Unable to form any sentences, she hid her blushing face in her hands. Itachi smiled as he heard muffled sentences come from Hinata.

Reaching over the table, he gently took hold of her hand and removed them from covering her flushed face.

A misty eyed Hyuuga was revealed, who wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment.

"Can you repeat that for me?" Itachi asked, squeezing Hinata's hand caringly.

"I – I," She looked at him nervously while she spoke. He encouraged her to continue her thought.

"I like you!" She exclaimed, gaining looks from others in the café. Itachi looked at Hinata, a bit stunned. She stared back, biting her lip anxiously.

And then he laughed.

"I like you too," He whispered, before kissing her both her hands.

For now, liking each other would be enough for him.

_For now._

-::-

**a/n **y'know I actually had a plot for this oneshot but as I continued writing, the plot suddenly vanished

and now all you have is a bunch of crap ah im sorry

thanks for reading bb!


End file.
